


Television is Bad for the Plan

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [46]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ginsu knives?  You know those things are all hype."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television is Bad for the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 June 2016  
> Word Count: 260  
> Prompt: Infomercial gone wrong  
> Summary: "Ginsu knives? You know those things are all hype."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series look into Margot's dementia and how it affects her marriage. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one rides the razor's edge of funny and terrifying for me. Just how much of this is Margot's strokes and dementia and how much is her actual lucidity and clairvoyance? I really like the idea of exploring Margot's lucidity and her devotion to Damien. This will likely come up more often.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"John!"

She screamed loud enough for him to come running from the backyard to stand next to her. She screamed again as she saw the blood on his apron, struggling to get out of her wheelchair and away from him.

"You've killed him. How could you kill him? He is the Deliverer, our salvation from the yoke of the religious."

"Margot," he said softly, taking off the apron. "No one's been killed. You're confused, sweetheart."

"The blood. Where did it come from?"

"I've been processing some beef to grill for dinner, that's all."

She blinked at him once, twice, a third time, then sighed softly as her shoulders relaxed. Her eyes narrowed as she studied her husband's face. "Why don't I smell it cooking?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, Margot. The coals are still heating up." Motion from the television caught his eye and he chuckled when he saw what was playing. "Ginsu knives? You know those things are all hype. Come on, sweetheart, we'll go sit out in the afternoon sun while our dinner cooks. There's a lovely breeze and I've seen several butterflies in your flowers."

She brightened at that. "Butterflies? Oh yes, John, I'd like to see them."

John wheeled Margot outside, setting her chair near the flowerbeds she cherished more than anything that wasn't her family or the Deliverer. As he watched her eyes start to go vacant again, he reminded himself to adjust what channels she had access to in the future. He didn't need another incident like this with the wrong people around.


End file.
